


The Leaves Are Falling! (Part 1)

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea goes for a walk and what he discovers gets him excited.





	The Leaves Are Falling! (Part 1)

The sun was actually out after being dormant for most of the month. A few sun rays beamed right through Gigi and Andrea’s window which warranted an over exaggerated whine from Gigi. Andrea had always known that Gigi was overdramatic for no reason, but if you needed any convincing, or you just didn't know Gigi as well as Andrea did him grabbing the pillow he was sleeping to shield his his face was a very dramatic thing to witness. Andrea sat up from bed, stretching out. He rolled his eyes when he noticed what Gigi had done. 

“Something tells me you won’t be getting out of bed for awhile?”

Gigi let out a grumble, waving his hand at Andrea to shoo him away so he could continue to rest in peace.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go ahead on my run, okay?”

Gigi mumbled a go away, and waved his hand even harder. All he wanted was rest, and these early morning runs of Andrea drove him crazy especially when he did not want to be up. 

Andrea huffed and got out of bed “Love you too. Asshole.” 

Andrea got changed out of his pajamas, and headed down the staircase to get his shoes on. He took off right out the door. He never ate, or drank anything when he went for his runs. The neighborhood was so beautiful which was extra special for Andrea he loved a good view whilst working out. The sun beaming on his face, the birds singing; his ears felt blessed as he went on his way. He was always channeling his inner Snow White on days like today. 

Andrea passed under some trees when suddenly something grazed his long flowing hair “What the-” He was cut off by himself when he realized what had hit him. On the ground was a singular reddish leaf. His eyes grew wide. . . It was a leaf! Not just anything leaf, a fall leaf! He bent over to snatch the leaf up running all the way back home. He had to show Gigi!


End file.
